Clash of the Chimera
by Hope The Victor
Summary: through the passage of time, even Monsters have Origins. Now the ancient entity that was sealed has awakened and has come to take its planet back. It will take both teams to take this behemoth down. New allies will follow. Made in Collab with WarofTheMonsters
1. Prologue

Prologue: Another Hallow's Tale

Sunday,9:15 PM

Steel Residence, Modesto…

Holly and Suzie were just wrapping up another episode of the TV spin-off of Monsters vs Aliens.

"Oh come on! They totally took away Aunt Susan uniqueness by letting her change size like that all the time!" said Suzie.

"Like we're ones to talk," said Holly, "We've been able to change size since we were 12 months old. We kinda broke the trend on 50 foot women long before they did."

"Oh… right." Suzie said. "But I bet I'm still bigger than you."

"We're twins!" sighed Holly, "We're exactly the same. Except in hair... _and brain cells._ "

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Girls, Girls! Its another Halloween, so why aren't you taking it in and watching Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space again?" Matt, their father, asked while coming in.

"We've seen it soooo many times now, Dad. We know what's gonna happen, we need a new scary story." Suzie said.

"Oh, like the one you told us last time?" said Holly.

"The Giantess Wars?" he said.

"Yeah!" they both said together.

"A lot has happened since then. Did you know that a soldier, an ordinary boy, had joined Monger's ranks and recruited Eclipse and Susan's best friend, who was resized to her giant life?" Matt asked.

"A soldier?" Holly asked.

"Yeah. He wore this super high-tech armor. You know, like Tony Stark, aka Iron Man." he said.

"Did he have a beard?"

"Was he a billionaire?"

"Was he good looking?"

"Who's telling the story here?" he said.

"Sorry, Dad." they said.

"Matt, dear. We all know that he didn't look a thing like Tony. Susan told us he didn't have a beard." Sarah said, walking into the room after hearing their conversation.

"Did you know him, Mom?" asked Holly.

"I met him a few times." she said.

"Your mother said he was very brave. And there was a time when the world was threatened that he took action again. And this wasn't a threat from outer space as it often was, this was a danger from a long, long time ago." said Matt.

"Really?" Suzie asked.

"Prepare to hear the tale of…. _CLASH OF THE CHIMERA!_ " Matt said.

"Again?!" Holly asked.

"You did that last time too, dear." sighed his wife.

"Just trying to sound dramatic, dear. Anyway, it started like this…." Matt said.


	2. Miss Muscle?

It was in Tokyo, Japan as the Monsters were deployed for two reasons. One, a Kaiju attack was imminent, and the second was an unnoticed giantess encounter that had somehow managed to elude them until now.

"Really? A mega girl in Tokyo?" Susan asked.

"And even ol' Ratfink didn't notice?" said Link.

"Looks like it." said Dr Cockroach, looking up the new giantess' identity, "Amaya Yama. A pro in women's bodybuilding, seems she went a little too far…"

"She's shy, but it seems her own transformation even affected her muscle. According to this, even muscle expansion can make you double in size." said Dr Sprocket.

"Its no surprise, we've seen Susan do it." Fang said.

"Ginormega only appears for a limited time. Her transformation isn't permanent and that's with the boosted aid of the Lifestar, without it she couldn't elevate to the next level." said Dr Cockroach.

Jasons was on his way to where she was now.

"Guys? I'm here." Jason said inside a warehouse. "And I found her too. She's REALLY big…"

Behind him was a girl with long black hair that draped over her highly inflated muscles, every muscle in her body had to have at least doubled in size since before she grew, according to her gym photos. Her feet and arms were thick and cracked the walls and ground. With every movement she put another crack in the walls and her head was already pushing hard against the ceiling as every breath she took made another crack.

"Say hello to Ms. Muscle!" Jason said, "Might have to work on that…"

"H-hi. I hope we can get along…" she said, looking dreadfully nervous, her muscular body shivered slightly with nerves.

"There is no need to be afraid. I am a friend, we are all friends here." he said.

"All? There's more of you coming?!" she said, her sudden motion made her elbow go through the wall.

"Wait, she's a bodybuilder who's been in tournaments, and she is really shy? Dra-ma!" B.O.B said.

"W-well...I don't talk to people a lot….I dont have the greatest of self-confidence...so-so I started doing weight lifting to boost my confidence...it did work for a while but then…"

"You started growing, and it even affected the mounds of muscle you put on." Susan said. "Im looking at these photos of you before… you put on a lot before growing."

"I…. may have over did it a tiny bit on the weights, the instructors recommended the right amount for me but I...I went a few too many." she said, acting like she was a girl in trouble.

"A little? After growing upwards like that, y-you're a super-sized Hulk!" said Link.

"I do not understand...is that an american thing?" she asked.

"Whilst we're at it I must say you speak english very well!" Jason said.

"Oh. th-thank you, I studied it at school." she said, moving her foot a bit and taking out a window. "Only problem is…. I don't know how big i am. Reports in america said all of them were at 50 ft. I don't know… I feel like i'm so much more than that!"

"And you are," said Jason, using the scanner system he had used on Tina, "The Quantonium in your body had a reaction to the elevated energy already in your system, it doubled your body size and quadrupled your muscle mass!"

"So much power… you're very massive, Ms. Yama. Though to be growing in Tokyo of all places…" Dr. Cockroach said.

"Yes.. the streets are very difficult to get around at the best of times. That's why I hid in here, so nobody can see me! If anybody saw me I'd...I'd…" she shifted again and a whole piece of the ceiling came down, landing next to Jason.

"How do you think we found out about you?" Jason said. "Anyway, we've been getting reports that some sort of beast has been sighted near the countryside, coming out from some site in Myanmar's ancient temples."

"The Legendary Chimera." Monger said flying onto the video. "Supposedly, legends say that this was the very first monster ever to exist, a creature made of several other species, it possessed a power so strong that early man rallied against it to stop it from destroying the planet, they could not kill it but did seal it away somewhere. The blood that was spilt from it was said to have created the very creatures it had make up its body!"

"And now its unsealed. Were heading to destroy it. Jason, you… stay there and keep Ms. Yama company." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Aw come on, why do i have to stay with her?" Jason asked.

"Your teams too noticeable for this mission. Tina can't fit herself on most of Myanmar's islands, and Eclipse is busy installing that room for her child that you promised her." said Monger, "There's a possibility there could be panic in the streets and the last one we need panicking is your new friend!"

"She's not panicking…."

Jason looked at the giantess and saw her whole body was shivering, her shaking muscles were bumping against the weak confines of the warehouse.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"I'm not in trouble am I?" she asked, "I've never been in trouble my whole life!"

"You're not in trouble, just keep calm and my friends will handle the problem outside." he said to her.

"Look, how about we pass the time and come up with a proper name for you? How about...Atlass?"

"Atlass?"

"Yeah, like the god Atlas who held up the whole world. You look like you could be a female version of him." said Jason.

"Atlass….hmmm, i like it." she said, showing a smile for the first time since Jason had met her.

"I'm still working out your total size. It's hard to figure out how your muscle and total size growth totaled up your overall height when you're so scrunched up in here…" Jason said.

"S-sorry… I didn't really have time to find a larger place. I couldn't stay at home obviously and I knew this place was abandoned, so before I was seen I knocked a hole in the wall and crawled inside before I got any bigger. But then I was still growing when i got inside and now even this place can't contain me much longer!" she said, looking worried again.

"You're right, i don't think this place can take it, since you're moving around a bit. One sneeze and this whole place will come down." said Jason, examining the structural integrity.

"Still… the feeling of growing plus my muscles expanding felt… oddly pleasing." Amaya said. "It was like my whole body was on brimming with energy. At first I thought someone had slipped me steroids when my muscles started expanding but when my whole body began to grow I was a mix of excitement and panic!"

"I have to say, link was right in some way. Some of these features do look similar to that of the Incredible Hulk, minus the green skin."

"Oh... Now i get it. I can see why. My thick shoulder muscles and my super strong legs and feet, I think I remember seeing an old comic of that character from another kid at school."

"Yeah, you know…. 'HULK SMASH!' and some other phrases." said Jason.

"Now I may give him a run for his money… right? I mean, I overpower even Susan now in sheer height, I think. And my whole body is far bulkier than hers,"

"I mean, look at you! You can easily lift Insectosaurus with one arm!"

"Insectosaurus? That giant bug that attacked Tokyo all those years ago?" said Amaya.

"Butterfly now. And yeah. Not just lifting though. You can jump long distances and cause massive earthquakes just by stomping or slamming your fists down."

"Y-you think so?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah. Wait… school? How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Eighteen in three months time." she said.

"17… seven… wow. That makes you the youngest to come outta the gate in the entirety of the giantess wars." Jason sai.

"I heard a lot about that." Amaya said.

"Yeah, but where were you? Why didn't you turn feral and go on a rampage through Tokyo?"

"When I first went giant I hid deep in the woods outside the city where no one could find me, when I first heard voices in my head I accidentally hit my head against a stone wall and knocked myself out. When I came to I was normal size again."

"So how did you end up like this though?"

"I was just coming out of the gym, still sweaty and full of adrenaline and then it happened." Amaya said. "I started growing big again and… for some reason my muscles boosted everywhere."

"It was the adrenaline in your body and the Quantonium boosting each other until they were totally maxed out. That explains why you're so… massive."

"I know…" Amaya said.

Sirens then went off.

"Think they couldn't keep it contained on Myanmar?" Jason asked.

"Yes… i-i think so." Amaya said.

"Cities being evacuated. This is the perfect time to get you back to base." Jason said.

"H-how am i supposed to keep up with your thrusters?" Amaya said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jason asked. "Just tuck your legs in and jump, girl." he wise cracked a bit.

"Oh… okay." she said.

"But first, we need to break out of here so you can stretch your legs,"

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem…" Amaya said, and with one shrug of the shoulders the warehouse collapsed around them.

"Hup...mmmmm!" she said rising up and stretching her body. "So… how big am i?"

"300 feet of pure mass and muscle. Should be no problem jumping straight out of the city."

Jason installed a communicator in Amaya's ear and flew forward.

"Well? Are you coming, or do you need an invitation?" She heard jason said.

"J-Just warming up a bit…." She said, still a little nervous. "Okay, here i go…."

She crouched down as her bulked up, massive feet drove into the ground, creating a giant circular crater in the ground, she straightened her legs sharply and flew high into the air. She felt the wind across her massive body and saw the city passing below her. She landed on the outskirts with a quaky THUD before taking a more powerful leap that launched her across the pacific.

"How's it feel?" Jason asked.

"It feels… great! Exhilarating! And also quite cold!" she said, the winds getting colder the higher she jumped.

"Uh… that's because you're not wearing anything…" Jason said.

"Ah! My gym clothes got ripped! Oh, I forgot about that…" she said, looking down at her naked body, thens he noticed something else, "Ah, it's about to get a lot colder!"

Before she knew it she landed in the sea, just a few miles off the coast, the splash was massive and Jason had to divert his flight to avoid getting wet.

"Brrrrr!" she said, her head emerging from the water and she spat out gallons of seawater.

"Aw come on, it's like Skinny Dipping! Er, not that I wouldn't recommend it…!"

"When you're 300 feet and naked and just jumped through the cold air and landed in the freezing cold sea then you can tell me it's not so bad!" she said, shivering as she started swimming for the shore.

"You might wanna go somewhere that's not populated, but then again, this is Cali's beaches."

"I am not familiar with America and it's populated places, you are gonna have to guide me the whole way." she said.

"Just follow me to a good place where you won't get noticed. And when you get ashore, keep on jumping, if you're not tired…"

"Not in the least. I feel so big, powerful and feel like I could jump across the entire world!" she said, feeling the ocean bed beneath her feet. She soon came ashore to a deserted part of a beach and then got ready for another jump.

She jumped hard, creating another crater, and flew high into the air, Jason flying ahead of her.

"We're almost there, it's just across this desert! Get ready, there are quite a few mountains in the way!" he warned.

Amaya put her feet forward and landed hard, sand flew up into the air as she skidded to a halt, stopping just before a plateau.

"There she is." Jason said, pulling up next to her, "Welcome to Area 50-Something, grand central for all monsters."

"Oh wow… it looks really big…" Amaya said, "Can I fit inside there?"

"Your slightly smaller than Butterflyosaurus so sure you can." Jason said. "Mother base, this is Tech Knight. I got a new case to bring in, permission to use Insectos hanger for entry?"

"Copy that Tech Knight. Opening bay doors."

A large pair of doors opened up in the floor close to the main hangar and an elevator platform rose up. Amaya stepped onto the platform and remained still as she was lowered down into the base with Jason standing on her shoulder.

"So, there's one more thing I have to ask." Jason said.

"Y-Yes?" Amya asked nervously.

"Would you like to Join my team?"

"Your t-team? You have a team?" she said.

"Yes, not like Team Monster but a different sort, not everyone in it technically a monster." he explained.

"Really? Who is in this team of yours?"

"Well, I'll soon show you once we get to the subbasement." he said.

A few minutes later the elevator came to a halt, there was only one route and it lead to a large balcony. As Amaya walked along her broad shoulders rubbed against the walls, breaking off some loose rock.

"Oops, guess I am a little too big for this place," she said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Trust me, Amaya, in this place there is always someone bigger than you," said Jason.

The pair came to the end of the corridor and stood on the balcony, overlooking a tunnel that seemed to go on for miles. For a moment everything was quiet, then came a loud rumbling noise down the vast cavern.

Despite her legs being thicker than tree trunks they felt more like jelly as Amaya watched something crawl down the tunnel towards her, the closer it got the more she realised, she wasn't as big as she thought she was.

"Wow, thats some physique you've got there!" said the massive face of Tina smiling down at her.

"Wow…" Amaya said.

"Don't sweat it girl, you're not the biggest, but you may be the strongest." Jason said. "Size doesn't matter."

"I tell my husband that everyday," came another voice.

Amaya looked down and saw a tall looking woman with long silver hair, her appearance told her she was not human.

"Who...who are you?" she asked.

"I am Princess Eclipse, an alien warrior who fights for peace, and also a working mother." she said.

"Is the room I commissioned for the little guy done already?" Jason asked.

"The decorators just finished, I am currently letting him examine the room for himself, if he doesn't like it he will demolish it three minutes. So fingers crossed." said Eclipse.

"Okay then…" Jason said. "I want you guys to meet our newest addition, Amaya Yama, the 300 ft mound of muscle that puts even the Hulk to shame."

"H-hi… I hope we can get along…" Amaya said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Amaya. My names Christina Wood, but just call me Tina." Tina said.

"And I am Eclipse but you can call me Eclipse, or Eclipse for short." said Eclipse.

"Hey, do you have a monster name? Like a codename?" asked Tina, "Mines Hugina."

"Eclipse."

"I-I think my new name is...Atlass." she said.

"Atlass? Atlass the Badass! Love it!" said Tina.

"No, it's a reference to the titan Atlas, who held up the sky. She's a pro bodybuilder and supercharged with Quantonium giving her a height of 300 feet with a set of supercharged muscles, making her even bigger and stronger." Jason said.

"B-because I'm really strong despite not being as big as Tina! I-I can probably lift you…" she said, looking at Tina.

"Huh, I'd like to see you try." said Tina.

"Be careful what you wish for," said Jason, "She managed to jump the whole way her from Tokyo and isn't even tired. Whilst you can lift an entire city Tina I'm pretty sure Amaya can lift an entire state!"

"Definitely sounds like a badass to me." said Eclipse. "All monsters are different, but our newest addition, she's stronger and more robust than any of us combined."

"Thats is you ARE a new member to our little gang? Are you?" asked Tina.

Everyone looked at Amaya who felt even more nervous as all eyes were on her, but with her increased strength she mustered up enough courage to say: "Yes! Just as long as you can find me something to wear?"

"Done. If I can do it for Hugina then I can definitely find something to fit you." said Jason, gesturing to Tinas outfit.

"Welcome to the team Amaya. AKA….Atlass." Jason said.

"All teams come to the briefing room! We have a situation!" Monger announced on the speaker.


	3. The Threat Revealed

Jason and his team found out that the Chimera was no pushover, judging from the battle scars on Team Monster.

"Sweet Jesus, what did that thing do to you guys?" Jason asked.

He could see Link and Fang had deep wounds in their scaly skin, B.O.B looked like he had been melted several times, T.O.M had wilted, Butterflyosaurus fur was blackened, Susan and Sarah were covered in bruises and cuts, Dr Cockroach's antennae was singed at the tip and Dr Sprocket was just a head.

The only one who didn't seem to take any damage at all was Rex.

"You lucky dog…" Jason said. Rex barked in response before licking him with his giant slobbery tongue.

"Rex was basically a one man army out there." said Fang, "Watching his friends getting beaten like that turns him into a hellhound and he'll rip apart anything that did it. Or try anyway."

"It sounds like the Chimera messed you guys up pretty bad." Jason said.

"It shredded us. Weren't it for Rex to drive it off, we'd be toast right now!" said Susan, applying ice to a burn on her arm, "Not even Ginormega could stop that thing!"

"That thing can muster any sort of attack. It was like it knew what to hit us with before we even advanced." Dr. Cockroach said.

"So how come Rex was so effective against it when the rest of us were being beaten to a bloody pulp?" asked Fang.

Dr Cockroach looked at Fang and then looked at Rex, his antenna sprung up when he realised, "Because Monger said the Chimeras blood created the animals that lived today, but I bet the Chimera existed AFTER the time of dinosaurs. Something it didn't create, though he's half t-rex his dna means the Chimera can't use its powers against him."

Rex sat down, looking proud at this revelation.

"So, what? Rex is just gonna fight him alone next time?" Jason asked. "I'm not letting him go out there without backup. He may be the one thing the Chimera can't figure out, but there has to be a way to defeat this thing, right?"

"An excellent question, my boy." Dr. Sprocket said. "Before the Chimera found us, we found some very interesting pictures in the ruins where it was sealed. Fang, press the button on my head to activate my projector feature, please."

Fang did so and the mad mechanical scientists eyes lit up like a old film projector, lighting up the near wall with images taken from the ruins. Some of them had B.O.B and T.O.M posing as if they were taking holiday snaps.

"The markings and hieroglyphs on the walls were quite dated but many of them showed a square, or a box, with the Chimera in the middle and four creatures at each corner, one looked like some kind of snake with water beneath it, one looked like a dragon surrounded by flames, one was Gryphon with its wings stretched out and the other looked like a deformed man holding a club and standing on a pile of rock." said Dr Cockroach.

"Four creatures, other ancient monsters, surrounding the Chimera and what….imprisoning it?" said Jason.

"Those ruins were made by those who imprisoned it last time, they may have left instructions to future generations to repeat the process should it escape," said Dr Cockroach.

"So if we find these four monsters then we can stop this Chimera?" asked Sarah, "How do we find them?"

"Each monster seems to represent an element, the dragon fire, the gryphon air, the troll like man earth and what I'm guessing is a sea serpent representing water. Find places with lots of those and we could hopefully find these creatures," said Jason. "Wait, i think i know some of these monsters."

"You do?" Susan asked.

"Dragon, Gryphon and Sea Serpent yeah." Jason said. "I can confirm that the fire element is Dragon. No mistaking that, since you turned into one yourself, Susan. Via the Red Quantonium that is…"

"Susan, from seeing the these markings it looked like the dragon could be refering to Spitfire

said Dr Cockroach.

"Who is Spitfire?" asked Jason

"My pet dragon." she said.

"You have a pet dragon?!" Jason gawked. "Uh… I mean… no way your pets got the Fire Element!"

"One of Dr Ratfinks last experiments that was saved from his lab. He was still an egg when we saved him and when he hatched he thought of me as his momma. He's at home right now." said Susan.

"And," continued Dr Cockroach, "The Gryphon is clearly meant for our one Gryphon who flies over Monster Island on guard duty. The sea serpent has to be Nessy, the Loch Ness Monster who guards the island via the sea!"

"How the blazes did I not see that before?" said Monger, staring at the carvings.

"The last one…" Jason said. "Its gotta be a Troll."

"Like those ones on the Internet? I hate those!" said B.O.B crossly.

"Wrong sort of troll, B.O.B. A creature that mostly lives underground, ugly little things." said Link.

"Sure we're not thinking of the same kind of troll?" asked the blob.

"The one we're talking about is more like these…" Jason said showing clips from Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings.

In the Lord of the Rings one, a troll bursted out into the door as Boromeer took cover.

"They have a Cave Troll." Boromeer said.

"And in the Sorcerer's Stone, where the troll trashed the girls toilets,"

"Probably was upset he couldn't find the gents?" said T.O.M.

"No, if he was, he shouldn't have scared Hermione half to death, like this!" Jason said showing the clip.

"This isn't a time for Movie Night!" barked Monger, "Point is we need to get these monsters together so we can stop this Chimera before it really does some damage! Now where can we find a troll?"

"Gryphon and Nessie should be easy, but I have a little doubt that a tiny dragon like Spitfire could be who we're looking for." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Don't you insult my little Spitfire. My little baby is more than capable of helping out!" said Susan sternly.

"Maybe if he had a growth spurt." Jason said, "Or a little assistance. Docs, any chance you can find some Red Quantonium lying around?"

Dr Cockroach looked at Dr Sprocket, "We haven't properly cleaned up the lab yet, there might be something…"

"Good. Cos maybe one little dragon can work if there's a momma dragon helping out!" said Jason.

"Why do I get the feeling I know where this is going?" frowned Susan.

"Alright. You get those monsters together and you eggheads start looking for red stuff. But we still need to find a troll somewhere?" said Monger.

"Leave that with me, General." said Jason.

"Good. You take your little team to go troll hunting and we'll get the rest sorted. Time is of the essence people! Let's move out!" said Monger.

Jason left the briefing room and flew back to where his own 'little' group was. He had left Hugina, Eclipse and Atlass back in the tunnels to get acquainted whilst he attended the meeting. He hoped now they were ready for a mission. Amyaya was wearing her new uniform

"Well… do i look good?" Amaya asked.

Amaya was now wearing a purple and white unitard that was large enough and strong enough to contain her bulging, muscular form, it left her arms free so she could stretch her muscular biceps without fear of ripping them.

"It is….really comfortable, thank you." Amaya said, "It's like something i would wear to the gym."

"Sorry about leaving another teammate of mine high and dry on shoes." Jason said.

"Oh… that's okay. I… actually did most of my workouts barefoot." she said.

"Someday I'll find a way to make shoes that contain feet the size of ocean liners but for now it's the best I can do." he said.

"You don't really HAVE to design those, Jason. I think Amaya and I are good without shoes. Besides, I think we both can do more damage to enemies without something holding our feet back." Tina said.

"You're probably right…" Jason said. "At this point in size, i don't think you two even need them."

"Just remember never to tick of Sharon when she's around, shoes would definitely have helped you then!" Eclipse reminding them of when Susan's clone punched Tina's toe with such force it felt like a bullet had gone through it.

"Yeah… So where are we going?" asked Tina.

"We're heading to Mt. Everest to get ourselves a Troll." Jason said. "From experience watching Lord of the Rings, I know they would live in High Mountain Ranges. Everest is perfect for that."

"Finally! Something that's taller than me!" said Tina.

"Wait...how do we get there?" asked Amaya.

"Got that covered." Jason said as a heavy platform like ship rose out of the ground, looking like the shield Helicarrier, only much bigger.

"I was thinking. In a way, we are sort of like the Avengers." Jason said. "Im Iron man. Somewhat. Eclipse, you're Black Widow…"

"You already expressed on how much I am like the Hulk." said Amaya.

"But… what Avenger is Tina supposed to be?" Eclipse asked.

"Captain Marvel." Tina said. "She absorbed a lot of energy and got super powerful! Just like me!"

"Not as much as me." Amaya said. "Atlass is strongest one there is!" she tried to imitate the Hulk, which was difficult for 17 year old Japanese girl. "Ackl.. cough… how does that behemoth make his voice go that low?"

"Well he's a man for starters…" said Jason, "But we don't have time to find out who the strongest one around here is. We gotta get moving!"

The group started boarding the Helicarrier and moved out to Mount Everest. Tina had to lie down in order to keep the helicarrier balanced but she didn't mind. Amaya sat on the edge with her feet hanging over the side. Eclipse and Jason were at the control bridge, looking at the route that would take them to the alps. The bridge was only big enough for them to fit in.

"So you say you based our team off the Avengers?" Eclipse asked. "So now… we have our Iron Man, Black Widow, Hulk and Captain Marvel. Got any other characters lined up for our little gang?"

"Only if something or someone comes along, I didn't know about any of you until I met you." Jason said. "But some people are still missing. I need a Captain America, Hawkeye…dunno where i'm even gonna get a Thor…I suppose we can quickly search whilst we're on our way to Mt Everest,"

The computer then started searching for avengers matches. It found one in a big forest.

Silviye Telmirlal

Immortal Forest Elf, Brave, Contains Arrows with optional attachments, enhanced sight and reflexes, Height is 8 ft 6

Avengers... Match: Hawkeye

Another was found right in the custody of the army. Male from the looks of it, and Alien

Harold Armstrong, alien name: Calvadore Stryxx aka Mega Marine

Former super soldier on home planet but was frozen in asteroid and is now marooned on Earth, working with US army. Uses super strength and other abilities to defend the american people with his proton shield and tachyon blaster

Avengers…. Match: Captain America

No Match for Thor found yet.

"Eh, I can work with those results." Jason said as they sped to Everest.


	4. They Have a Mountain Troll

Mt Everest is the tallest mountain in the world, and with good reason. It would be no surprise if monsters lived up here especially the kind that they were looking for.

Jason flew out of the Helicarrier and near the base of the mountain with Eclipse landing near him. Amaya landed behind them with a mighty Boom! Tina slowly lowered herself down from the helicarrier and landed a foot carefully on the ground, she didn't want to start an avalanche.

"Okay, somewhere on this mountain is a troll that is the final piece to the sealing. His name is Grit. He's a bit on the silent side, but he's very smart and adaptable." said Jason, checking the monsters bio on his monitor.

"So how do we find him?" asked Amaya, "It is a very big mountain."

"The biggest land mountain in the world." said Jason, "The lives that have been lost just trying to climb this thing..."

"Bet I could climb it in half an hour." Tina said to herself.

"I could fly around it and perform a scan...uh, but the clouds and winds will cause interference." said Jason.

"May I suggest another way to find him?" asked Eclipse.

"What?"

"We look?" said the alien.

"That could work." smirked Tina.

Up on the mountain, a large brown troll with a club was emerging from his cave with an earth like medal on his neck. He knew that the Chimera was out, and they needed his help…

But Grit decided to fight them in a test first.

He jumped down so that they could spot him easily.

"Oh, he came to us? Thats lucky i guess…" Tina said.

Grit raised his club and got ready to fight.

"I guess he wants to test us first?" said Jason.

Grit then threw his club like a boomerang and it struck the rock Tina was holding onto, it crumbled away and the mega giantess slid down the mountain, she tried to get another grip but the rocks she grabbed broke off in her hand. With Hugina sliding back down the mountain the remaining team were left with Grit who retrieved his boomerang.

"He wants to tussle? Fine." said Eclipse, drawing her swords.

The alien and the troll spared, despite being made of wood the trolls club withstood the sword and hit with a lot more force, knocking Eclipse back into a wall of rock.

"Jason...shouldn't….shouldn't you do something?" asked Amaya.

"I cannot use my weapons! I risk bringing the side of the mountain down! You'll have to do it!" he said.

"M-Me? I...I can't!" she said.

"You can, Atlass, just need to keep him steady so we can speak to him. You can do it!" said Jason.

Amaya took a deep breath and whilst Grit continued to hit Eclipse the 300 foot muscular woman thrust her hand out and pushed the troll into the side of the mountain. With her immense, superior strength he could not free himself, he had been bested and had to admit defeat.

"Now are you gonna help us beat what you're meant to seal?" Jason asked.

"Who let him out?" said Grit in a deep voice.

"Don't know, maybe some evil cultists, bad weather, chemical leak, we're not looking into that right now. Will you help us seal the Chimera away again?" said Jason.

"If you have found the others, yes." Grit said.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Jason said.

Area Fifty Something….

"Well done, everyone." Monger said.

"No sweat, but now it's time for the most important part." Jason said as the Docs wheeled out Red Quantonium. Spitfire was being cradled in Susan's arms, he was still just a baby and his wings were tiny, he squeaked as he saw the other monsters arrive, he knew something was up.

"Uh… can we talk about this?" Susan asked as Jason held a red piece in his insulated hands.

"Nope, no backing out on this." Jason smirked under his armor. "Shazam!" he said slamming the Red Quantonium onto Susan's body, shattering it.

"Have no fear, my dear, like before the effects are temporary, we have enough left for about half an hours transformation." said Dr Sprocket.

"Pile it on then, we don't have all day!" Monger said as they started chucking the last of it on to Susan.

"Huh…" Jason said not noticing anything. "You sure it worked last time?"

"It did, but you put so much on me so fast, I think it'll take time to...URGH!"

Everyone jumped back as Susan winced in pain, she felt her insides twisting and contorting, she didn't let go of Spitfire who was the only one not alarmed by the changes happening.

All her friends saw the changes happening to Susan's body, her skin became dark grey and scaly, horns emerged from her forehead and with a loud shriiiiip wings emerged out of her back. She opened her eyes again and her eyes had turned yellow.

Spitfire just wiggled his chubby arms and legs as he squeaked at Susan. The now dragon giantess looked down at him and smiled.

"Now I really do look like your momma." she said.

"Holy.. is it me or did she double in size, too?" Jason asked.

"Mostly because her legs changed too. Look, they're like Rex legs," said Dr Cockroach.

"Ah man," said Susan, looking at her wrecked shoe ware and her three toed, clawed foot, "I liked that pair!"

"Well...now we have our dragons, we have out troll and our Gryphon and sea serpent are just arriving." said Monger.

"So where is our Chimera headed exactly?" Jason asked.

"Last known route was he was heading for the pyramids of Egypt, everywhere he's been has been so far has been demolished or set in flame!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Okay, everybody load up to your transports! We're heading for Egypt at maximum speed! LET'S MOVE OOOOOOOOUT!" bellowed Monger.


	5. Enforcers Assemble

An escort was made to the helicarrier as they moved out, both teams in their own transportation jets. Onboard the helicarrier was the new monster. She didn't consider herself a monster, as most Elves consider themselves to be more human than anything.

"Behold, the master immortal race." Link said as Sylvie was sitting on the bench.

Sylvie wore medieval dark green overalls and had a brace on her right arm that assisted with her bow skills. The overalls were dark green so she could camouflage herself in the woods where she resided. Her arrows all had different tips so she could take on any enemy that would come her way. She also had a cowl that she had removed and had hanging around her neck amongst her flowing hair.

"Wow….I expected her to be more… Legolas-y." said B.O.B.

"Hey, we just picked her up from a forest of sequoias where she was living, the least we can be is a little more pleasant in her company." said Dr Sprocket, nudging the blob, "I do apologize, Miss…"

"Sylvie. Sylvie Telmirlal. And I do not appreciate people knocking on my home and dragging me away because some man made dilemma has arisen." she said, her arms folded.

"It's actually not man-made." Jason said.

"Hm. You look like that character I saw in a movie, which i snuck into. The Iron One."

"Oh for the love of...I AM NOT TONY STARK!" he said, tired of hearing about the comparisons made between him and the marvel character.

"I only mean the armor. I mean no disrespect to your attitude. Surely you are much more dependable than THAT egotistical nonsense of a man. I kept myself separate from the world of man because they care nothing for the pain of our living things."

"I hope in time you'll give us the chance to change your mind." said Jason.

Sylvie smiled. "You are really trusting. I may have to resort to joining your band of… oddly sized and shaped beings. How on this green world can one being be so large and not leave this worlds atmosphere?"

"Uh…Tina's only 3500 feet, she's not out of the gravity pull yet. Rght?" Jason asked the mega giantess.

"I have felt a little light on my feet but I dont think Im gonna float away like a giant thanksgiving parade balloon." said Tina as she laid down on top of the helicarrier, her feet hung over on one side so Amaya had to sit by her head to keep the whole ship balanced.

"And we called you here because, well… my computer matched your skills to Hawkeye." Jason said.

"The working man who is also a skilled Archer?"

"And also the lamest of the avengers." muttered someone in the background.

"Anyway, we think your skills could be very useful to our team. If, that is, you want to join us?" asked Jason.

"I'd be happy to follow someone so young, yet so honorable. I'll join you, as long as I get my own area. I am not comfortable living around others still, I need somewhere more...organic." she said, tapping the metal walls of the room.

"Done." Jason said before hearing a roar.

"Chimera, dead ahead at the pyramids of Giza!" Monger said.

"We've managed to bathe Susan in red quantonium light to keep her form until now. We must wear him down quickly and seal him before susan returns to normal, we only have an hour, remember that." Doctor Cockroach said.

"This'll be over in a few minutes or more with all of us. Alright people, stay calm, stay focused, and try not to die!" Jason said.

"Was that supposed to be a motivational speech? Cos it sucked!" someone yelled in the background.

"Really gotta choose personal staff better. Alright, unleash the monsters!" Monger said.

(Cue-Celldweller - Switchback)

The jets and helicarrier arrived the deserts and pyramids of Egypt, the Chimera was perched on top of one of them, spouting flames off all colours as stone from the pyramid began to levitate and spin around the structure.

"Those flames… each one has its own specific power! They could rip this world apart!" said Jason, "We have to get him down from there and into a wide open area!"

"I got my monsters setting up the area for him, I'll leave getting that multi-headed beast down from there to your little group!" said Monger.

"Yep, totally putting my life at stake here…" Jason said flying into its face. "Hey, ugly!"

They Chimera turned its heads to him.

"Damn, i stand corrected. You ugly." Jason said.

The Chimera opened its mouth and orange flame spewed out, engulfing him, without being able to see he overshot the pyramid and crashed into the sand. His armours temperature was nearing melting point.

"Initiate fire suppression system!"

Tiny fire extinguishers went off inside the suit and started cooling the armour down, but the armour was already severely damaged because of the intense heat.

"I'm down! Someone take over!"

Sylvie put on her cowl and took out her bow, loading one of her special arrows. The rocks floating around the pyramid made aiming difficult...but not for an elf.

She let go and the arrow sailed through the air, missed all the rocks and before it struck its target it exploded to reveal a giant net, the net spun around and snared the ancient monster.

"I believe that is distraction achieved!" she called.

"Right!" called Tina as she stepped over the pyramid, the Chimera thrashing inside the net. With a single swing of her hand she smacked the Chimera off the top of the pyramid and it landed in the sand where Amaya and Eclipse were waiting.

Amaya pounced on top of it and pinned it down whilst Eclipse put her hand on its skin, attempting to subdue it.

"So...much...anger...cannot hold it...for long!" said Eclipse, her hand starting to glow blue.

The Chimeras thrashing began to subside as its anger ebbed, once it was still enough Amaya picked it up and carried it quickly over to the others who were ready to seal it away again.

Chimera then recovered and took the net off as the monsters surrounded him.

"Round 2, you beast?!" Doc Cockroach asked.

Chimera decided to go for the weakest target, Albeit Spitfire, and charged to the young dragon in his spot in the seal all to Grits instructions.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Susan, in her dragon form her rage made her shoot fire from her mouth, making the Chimera back off as the flames licked its fur.

Rex then jumped in and used his powerful jaws to go for its throat, hauling it back into place and dumping it there.

"Glue Gun!" called Dr Sprocket, and fired one of his creations at the Chimera, the large mass of glue flew at the beast and stuck it to the ground. It bellowed in anger at being stuck to the floor.

"Whatever you gotta do….do it now!" bellowed General Monger.

Jason then turned on his comm, reading of what Grit told him about. "First comes the dragon's Fire, to burn away the darkness."

Spitfire glowed red and fire surrounded thc Chimera.

"The Serpent Carries water to cool the leftover rage."

Water then formed a second ring, as both elements over lapped the other.

"Wind from the Gryphons wind, to blow away the ashes of hatred!"

A jet of wind created a tornado that combined the fire and water with the Chimera trapped inside.

"And finally earth. To bury the evil within once and for all!"

Rocks rose up out of nowhere and merged with the others. The tornado turned into a sphere made up of all four elements, they spun faster and faster with the Chimeras screams being drowned out till finally…

WHOOOOOSH!

A shockwave knocked everyone back, even Tina was blown over onto her knees, and a moment later the sphere was gone, as was the Chimera.

"It is...done." said Grit, getting back up, "The Chimera has been sealed away, much further than it was the last time, there'll be no escape for it now."

Just then Susan returned to normal, her tattered uniform blowing in the breeze, "Just in time as well." she said, picking up a sleepy Spitfire who was now exhausted.

"Well that took shorter than expected." Dr. Sprocket said.

"Only because they enforced us." Link said.

"Enforce… Enforcer…" Amaya said. "Um… I think I have a team name for us."

"What is it?" Tina asked.

"Well, we are like the avengers, but we don't avenge crisis, we enforce others. So… why not call ourselves a different name...The Enforcers."

"Yeah… that works." Jason said.

"Enforcers… good name." Sylvie said.

"Right. Let's get you all back to base and back to your rightful homes. I don't run a damned monster motel." said Monger, "And we gotta inform all world leaders that crisis is averted."

"Yeah, the prez needs his espresso in the afternoon." Jason said.

Steel Residence…

"And so, without Jason's guidance or his team that day, the Chimera would still be roaming to destroy our planet." Matt said.

"Wow, that story was shorter than the last one… yet surprisingly satisfying." said Holly.

"And different. Better than mutant pumpkins from outer space." said Suzie.

"So girls, it's Halloween, you two going out trick or treating?" asked their mom.

"Mom, we're not kids anymore!" said Suzie.

"Aww, but you two looked so cute in your Supergirl and Vampire costumes." she said.

"Moooooooom!" the twins said together.

"And after that the Enforcers took over most world saving duties whilst the original teams settled down to have families, as you know," said Mom, putting her arm around Holly, "They saved the world from all sorts, right up until they themselves retired and you guys became the new Team Monster."

"The world always needs monsters." said Holly.

"So… what are your names again?" Matt asked the twins sarcastically.

"I'm Holossal. Cos it's a play on the word colossal." said Holly.

"And I am the new Titana after mom gave it to me." said Suzie.

"I'm just glad you two can only go so high. You have any idea how much it would cost if you went through the ceiling all the time? Sure, I'm a senator and your father's a racing driver but we're not made of money!" said mom.

"I'm glad too." said Suzie, "Could you imagine how fat my butt would be if I were any bigger? Totally gross."

"I am comfortable with the size I am too." said Holly, leaning against her mother, "Because our moms the big hero in this house and to me. Her and Aunt Susan."

"Ah, ah, its President Aunt Susan, remember?" said their dad.

"Oh right. I forgot."

The three laughed again after another good time.


End file.
